


On the Destruction of the Elves

by StPamique



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: And gets to watch their world and culture die, Basically how Sauron taking over could have led to the Dragon Age world, Don't read if you like happiness, Everyone is Dead, Gen, I try to be canon compliant, I'm Sorry, It was going to be written like a history, Not A Fix-It, Original Character-centric, Slavery, So now there's an oc that miraculously survives, This is so dark, Torture, a Ruin-it, but then I got bored, except for Sauron winning, the world ends, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:23:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StPamique/pseuds/StPamique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an attempt to see if the Dragon Age universe could actually be the Lord of the Rings universe thousands (or hundreds of thousands) of years in the future.<br/>When the One Ring was recovered by Sauron, many peoples of the world still stood and fought. Their reward for this bravery was decimation. Sauron brought death and destruction across Middle Earth, and eventually all fell under his power. Once he had secured his throne, however, he became paranoid. In order to prevent an uprising from the most likely source, the remaining elves (as they were the only ones who could remember a time before his rule), he turned the other peoples against them, and eventually found a way to strip them of their immortality (all but one, our main character, who got to watch everything she loved die).<br/>I don't know where to end a summary so that it's not spoiler-y so I guess that's good. Sauron's rule and the effects of it lead to the differences between the two worlds. Starts out all Lord of the Rings 'verse, but I promise eventually will be all Dragon Age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Destruction of the Elves

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm not sure yet exactly how explicitly dark this is going to get, so I'll put warning in chapter notes. Welcome to my twisted mind.

"Then suddenly one of the slave-drivers spied the two figures by the road-side. He flicked a whip at them and yelled: 'Hi, you! Get up!' They did not answer, and with a shout he halted the whole company. 'Come on, you slugs!' he cried. 'This is no time for slouching.' He took a step towards them, and even in the gloom he recognized..."

... that these were no orcs. He froze, briefly, something resembling surprise spreading over the hideous crags of his face. Then his lips twisted into a malicious grin.

"Well, what do we have here?" he asked in an orc's attempt at sickly-sweet. The other orcs, noticing his preoccupation, had stopped as well, forming a horrid semi-circle and trapping the hobbits. Sam, eyes wide in terror, gave a shaky smile.

"Well, you see, sirs-" he began, scrambling for some way out even as Frodo sat slumped in desolate resignation beside him.

"Save it," one of the other slave-drivers cut in, "I'm sure _Lugburz_ would want to hear your explanation." In an ordinary situation, a group of orcs might simply kill any passer-by and move on. However, this was no ordinary situation. They were at war, and they had found two enemies deep in their territory. Even the stupidest of orcs knew that these would be important prisoners. The orc who had first noticed them moved forward and, for lack of better restraints, began to tie up the hobbits with his whip. By this point, hot tears had begun to slide down Sam's cheeks, and he briefly tried to grab for Frodo, earning him a hard slap. Frodo, however, seemed to exhausted to resist or even to feel strong emotion.

As they were marched towards the large tower in the distance, the orcs, true to their nature, began to bicker over who would get the credit for their capture.


End file.
